The Art of My Emotions
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Creek smut sorry but the weird cliff hangers at my typing it just stops letting me so yeah review and i'll give more chapters enjoy the story and the humor that follows I don't own ANYTHING and by the way if yaoi ain't your thing my SHIT ain't for you ;)
1. Chapter 1

The brush dragged across the canvas as Tweek Tweak faded and blended his colours in the moment of his secret passion. He was only calm during his creative periods, and after that he was a screaming, paranoid spazz, who dran more coffe than exception. "Ohhh let's try this colour too!" he was so into his paint that he didn't notice somone watching his very hidden talent in complete awe of how calm it actually made him. Craig hsd a hand over his mouth watching as the spazz known as Tweek paint a beautiful picture of a forest with faries and plants that was as tall as a window. "Ahem" Craig cleared his throat."GAH!"Tweek spun around looking at Craig in absolute horror. "Gah wh-what are you doing here Jesus fuck" his eye was twitching. "Uh I was gonna ask to go to the mall, and I couldn't find you so i asked everyone and our art teacher said you were here" he stepped closer "and I never fucking knew you could do that" he gestured towards the painting. "Oh GAH well I've never told anyone I can draw lot alone FUCK paint" he was twitching. "Wow you draw too?" Craig was interested in knowing that this blushing and twitching blond drew too. "Yeah...actually for years GAH!" He was nervous. "You were so...calm" Craig said amazed by this. "Can you show me?" Craig's usually emotionless face was replaced by an excited and curious face. "Are you GEH intrested in art or something?" Tweek asked more twitchy. "Actually yes, I draw manga and shit and realism, but your way better!" He said as Tweek handed him some sketch books and other small paintings. "Wow these are nice!" Craig was amazed. "Come over after school and draw with me, I mean if it's alright?" Craig asked hopefully. "Sure my parents left again." Tweek accepted his offer thankfully. "Sweet I'll drive us there" Craig said entusiastically. The day went by slowly and the boys went to there lockers and grabbed their hats and coats exiting the building. They walked to Craigs Ford pickup, and got in the truck. "I'm fucking stoked to draw with you man!" Craig smiled, "Not many can draw at our school, so I thought I was the only one!". "Well GAH we can be drawing buddies" Tweek smiled. Craig looked at him, 'something about that fucking smile makes me wanna kiss him for some fucking reason' Craig thought "sure!" but he replied to Tweek. They got to Craig's family home, and went inside, "well head to the basment, that's where my art shit is" Craig _smiled_ "I'm gonna bring down food and stuff." Tweek went down the basement stairs. He got the surprise of a life time seeing all of the manga paintings and drawings that were littered all over the walls and the cozy appartment like setting of the room. "Criag I thought you said you only could draw, these paintings are GAH awesome!" Craig came down the steps blushing. "Well I knida thought they sucked" Craig was blushing harder. Tweek smiled again. 'Fuck

* * *

why do I wanna fucking kiss him' Craig screamed inside his head. Tweek started to draw in a sketch book, so craig did too. "Did you know that people express emotions through art" Tweek said coyly knowing yhe stare Craig has been giving him for the past half hour of drawing. "Like happiness, sadness, anger, love, LUUUST" Tweek drug out the last word slowly. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh" Craig was madly blushing


	2. Chapter 2

Craig looked at Tweek who was drawing a beautiful manga girl in pink tight clothing looking at Craig not even messing up. "Wow quit showing off" Craig really wanted to kiss him. In fact he wanted Tweek since junior year. "I know that look, and I'm not stupid Craig" Tweek chuckled at Craig. "Wow your acting strange!" Craig was bigger than Tweek with no doubt but Craig was to fucking shy. "I am not acting weird Craig just in my element is all I am calm during art and always will be" Tweek smiled. "Well what look am I giving you tan Tweek" Craig challanged as he drew a real looking eye. "You either wanna kiss or you're just very turned on by your pencil stroking your paper" Tweek said bluntly. "What if I wanted that kiss?" Craig was getting a dominant feeling just by listening to Tweek's inner perv come out in a calm manner instead of screams and un readable expressions. "What if I said do it Craaaaaaaig?" Tweek knew he could get to this boy who he was lusting after as well. "Than I would" Craig said clutching his pencil hard his pants feeling tighter and his face darkening. "Hehehe, you're cute Craig" Tweek smirked never stopping his pencil. That's when it happened, Craig got up picking up the smaller boy and carrying him to the large sofa. "Well GEH are you gonna kiss me?" Tweek was becoming aroused. "Craig said nothing only a dark lustful expression as he pinned tweek and started kissing him hard. Tweek moaned feeling like he did when he was lost in art. He felt passion and fire, he began grinding into Craig. Craig was now kissing his neck, "Mmm Craig" the normally paranoid boy was putty in his hands. Craig had his hand up Tweek's shirt, "What if i asked to fuck you Tweek?" Craig was starting to enjoy this side of Tweek. "I'd say do it" Tweek was definetly caught in the passion. And if all it took was art for these boys to show emotion than they would do this more often. "CRAIG! WERE HOME!" Craig's mom called from the basment doorway. "Ah fuck!" Craig was off Tweek and banging his head on the sofa. "Is Tweek here I see his bag!" his mother sounded cheerful. "Yes mother we were drawing!" he deadpanned going up the stairs. He then turned to Tweek "Let's draw tommorow too my parents are not gonna be home" Craig said wanting to do the part where he fucked Tweek into that sofa. And after what was shown today he knew Tweek agreed. "GAH sure" Tweek smiled. They walked up the steps to help Craigs cockblock mom and Ruby set the table for dinner. "At least she brought takeout huh Tweek, chinese is the fucking best". They ate and Craig walked Tweek home, "Well good night Tweek" he smirked. Tweek kissed his lips "GAH well I will not forget what happened before your GEH mom showed up" Tweek wink showing that side again. Craig thanked all of the gods that he caught Tweek painting otherwise the emotions of art would not have been known and he was sure tommorw had more surprises.


End file.
